cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Stageplay
Sally Stageplay is a boss in Inkwell Isle Three fought in Dramatic Fanatic. She was seen in the E3 2017 trailer for a couple of frames. Sally Stageplay's battle phases take the form of four scenes that make up a complete production, and the player must defeat her in all four phases to win. Description Appearance Sally is a human actress who has blonde hair with three puffs that are tied with three hairbands and tan skin with long arms and legs. She wears cartoonish white gloves, a pearl necklace, pink earrings and a turquoise dress and boots. She also appears to wear white underwear, as seen when she spins. In her third phase, she appears as a cardboard cutout with red hair and black wings and now wears a red dress and a golden helmet. In her final phase, she wears a white dress along with a golden halo and blue angel wings. Personality Sally loves attention, calling herself a starlet and telling Cuphead and Mugman to get off the stage if they lose to her. When it comes to acting, she seems to take her job very seriously to the point of treating her battle with the brothers as a part of the play she's in. In the good ending, Sally can be seen kissing the man who played as her newly married husband at the performance, showing that she does have feelings for him. Sally's Husband, judging by his behavior in the background, appears to be more of a pacifist in contrast to other Inkwell Isle residents. he also appears to be a coward to a small extent. his scrapped behavior as a boss suggests that he actually fights only when Absolutely neccessary. Battle Intro The audience is cheering for the start of the play. Sally is seen wearing a bride's dress holding a red bouquet before ripping it off to reveal she's wearing a turquoise dress and boots and armed with a orange-red parasol as the curtain rises up to reveal a wedding scene, with who appears to be an actor playing the husband panicking, along with a frightened pastor in the background. Phase 1 In this first phase, Sally has four attacks that she alternates back and forth or uses one attack more often than other: *Her first known attack involves her umbrella swallowing her which she later falls from above and lands on the players damaging them. Where she lands may or may not be based on where the players are. *She occasionally stops to blow the kiss as the kiss travels at the direction she is facing. The kiss can be avoided as it will fly off screen or parried to neutralize. If it hits the player, it will disappear. *She will occasionally jump up in the air and strike the players by diagonally kicking at them, or she will remain in the air spinning and throw fans at the player. If the fans miss the players, they will be set on the ground as a trap for players accidentally running into them. After taking enough damage, Sally uses her umbrella to teleport into the background and rides away in a car with the newlywed husband which then commences the second phase. Hitpoints = 385/392/476 Phase 2 The second scene is set in front of what seems to be Sally's house. This probably takes place long after the wedding, since Sally and her husband have started a family. After the curtain rises, Sally appears from either the left or right side of the stage with a shocked expression before pointing angrily in the player's direction. In this phase, Sally still attacks with her diagonal kicking and fan throwing, but she can now use a new move which involves spinning her parasol to release four wind-up mouse toys that will travel along the ground, on the wall and the ceiling. Once they reach the top, they will drop down onto the players. In Simple mode, Sally will only release two wind-up mouse, and she will still do the umbrella teleporting attack in this phase. In the background, Sally's children can damage the players by throwing a milk bottle down on them through the house's nine windows. The bottles can be stopped by damaging them. Hitpoints = 20/20/20 Sally's husband can be seen in the background, hiding in the bushes near the house. He seems to be distressed because Sally's battle is too much for him. After taking enough hits, Sally appears dressed as an angel and is carried away, making it look like she was killed by Cuphead and Mugman. Sally's husband will start crying in the background. Hitpoints = 385/406/493 Phase 3 The next scene is set in what is possibly Heaven, where players must now face Sally's goddess form, which made out of cardboard and controlled by the people above. She now has three brand new attacks that differ to her previous. Occasionally, a cardboard cutout will appear at the upper left corner showing which attack is about to be executed: *'METEOR: '''A cardboard meteor is dropped down from above which players can destroy to reveal a pink star. Hitpoints = 26/35/35 *'BIG WAVE: 'A cardboard tidal wave carried by a troupe member that usually follows after the meteor attack. To avoid this big wave, players need to parry the pink star that was left over from the meteor attack to jump over it. The wave can also be dashed through if the player is using the Smoke Bomb charm. *'LIGHTNING: 'Cardboard lightning bolts that strike down on where the players are standing before being pulled back up. A maximum of four lightning bolts can be present at the same time. These will not appear on the Simple difficulty. Once players deal enough hits, the goddess form is defeated with it twitching, then it is brought up off screen. In Simple mode, the battle will simply end here with the twitching before the ovation happens. Hitpoints = 330/406/493 Phase 4 In this final, yet slightly messed-up scene, Sally returns in her angel outfit to receive a standing ovation from the crowd as she is being carried from left to right and back. She does not have any attacks, but rather her umbrella slowly falls down from above spinning on its tip and chasing the players relentlessly all while they have to shoot Sally above them. The parasol is not the only danger that should be avoided, as the crowd can also throw harmful roses onto the stage. These roses will fall onto any random spot where players can accidentally run into them, though some will be colored pink and can be destroyed by parrying. After taking few more hits, Sally is down for good as she now has a ripped dress and a black eye. Hitpoints = 196/238 Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Sally.png|Sally in the bride dress before the battle commences. sallyandherumbrella.jpg|Sally and her umbrella during the battle. husband and sally.png|Sally with her husband on the car. Sally´s idle.gif|''Sally's idle SallyBride.png|''Intro sprite'' Sally Intro.png|''Sally after ripping off her dress'' Sally Stageplay Normal Sprite.png|''Phase 1 + 2 sprite'' Sally Spin.png|''Sally spinning'' Fan.png|''Fan'' Kiss Blow.png|''Sally blowing a kiss'' Heart Flying.png|''A flying heart'' Spin.png|''Sally striking the player(s)'' Priest.png|''The priest'' SallyHusband.png|''Husband sprite'' Yipee!.png|''Happy husband sprite'' Sally Is Outta Here!.png|''Sally teleporting'' SallySad.png|''Unused phase 1 transition sprite'' Sally_Man_Death.png|''Unused husband death sprite'' Buh Bye!.png|''Sally in her car'' Oh!.png|''Sally suprised'' Get Em'!.png|''Sally pointing'' Priest Unused.png|''Unused priest sprite'' Sad Priest.png|''Unused sad priest'' Sallywindownun.png|''Unused phase 2 window nun sprite'' Man Worried.png|''The husband in the bushes'' Crying.png|''The husband crying'' Sally Attack.png|''Sally attacking'' Mouse Toy.png|''Mouse wind up toy'' Baby_Female.png|''Female baby'' Baby_Male.png|''Male baby'' Sally Stageplay phas 2 knockout.png|''Sally's phase 2 transformation'' SallyPh3.png|''Phase 3 sprite'' FiancePuppet.png|''Unused phase 3 Husband sprite'' Husband Sad.png|''Unused husband defeat sprite'' Simple Sally Death.png|''Sally's phase 3 defeat'' SallyAngel.png|''Phase 4 sprite'' Sally Knockout!.png|''Knockout sprite'' Curtain.png|''Asbestos safety curtain'' Nunnery.png|''St. Timothy's Nunnery (unused)'' Cupid.png|''Cupid sprite'' BigWave.png|''Big Wave'' Meteor.png|''Meteor'' MeteorOpen.png|''Open meteor'' PinkStar.png|''Parryable star'' Lightning.png|''Lightning'' SignLightning.png|''Lightning sign'' SignMeteor.png|''Meteor sign'' Roses.png|''Roses'' KissSallyBeta.png|''Beta art for her flying kiss attack'' UmbrellaSallyBeta.png|''Beta art for her parasol attack'' StageplayProjectile.png|''Unused "Suriken Bomb" projectile'' SallyStagePlay Birds.png|''Unused "Bird" attack'' Inspirations *Sally Stageplay seems to be inspired by Olive Oyl from Popeye in terms of her body much like Hilda Berg. *Sally Stageplay is similar to the Queen from the 1933 Betty Boop cartoon Snow-White. * One of Sally's children in the 2nd phase bears a striking resemblance to Little Lambkins from the 1940 cartoon of the same name. * The animation for her third phase is somewhat similar to certain cutout animation films such as The Adventures of Prince Achmed ''(1926), ''Heaven and Earth Magic ''(1957), and ''Twice Upon a Time (1983), as well as the cartoon portions of the British series Monty Python's Flying Circus. *The third phase of her fight is set much like the boss fights in turn-based RPGs like Final Fantasy, with her cardboard cutout staying immobile and panels with the names of the attacks showing up above her. **Her cardboard cutout form has a similar appearance to that of Kefka in Final Fantasy VI. *Her boss intro is similar to Urien’s from Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. *Her usage of a fan and umbrella in combat is similar to Mai Shiranui from the Fatal Fury ''and ''The King of Fighters series. *Sally may have been inspired by Sally Swing, a blonde character from Betty Boop. In Cuphead, the victory tune is also reminiscent of a tune at 6:22 of that cartoon *Her fight is similar to the 1933 Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mellerdrammer in which, Mickey and his friends were trying to put on a show and things go wrong for the actors, Cuphead and Mugman coming for her contract in her fight, and various technical difficulties in Mickey's Mellerdrammer. The short and the fight also indicate breaks with an “asbestos” (assbestos in the Mickey short) curtain. *She has a similar color scheme to Sally Brown from Peanuts. Trivia *The crowd is shown clapping whenever a phase is completed, one person in the crowd is even shaking a cane around. *Sally, along with Captain Brineybeard are the only two human bosses in this game. **Dr. Kahl's Robot does not count, as the robot and Dr. Kahl are different entities, even though in one phase Dr. Kahl controls the robot. *In Phase 1, Sally's Husband (who happens to have a real relationship with Sally as seen in the good ending) will perform different actions based on what is currently happening in the battle. When Sally takes damage, he pulls his hat to his head and panics. When Cuphead takes damage, he jumps up in delight and performs a heel click. He is also seen in the second phase hiding behind a bush. When the second phase is completed, he starts crying at the "death" of his wife. * Sally Stageplay is the only "normal" boss to not have transformations. Her third phase is only a cardboard version of her (which is done in cutout animation) and the attacks are made by the other actors. The big waves are carried by the same man from the two prior phases. ** Of all the bosses in the game, her third phase is the only boss battle that has no thick cartoon outlines. *This is one of the few times Studio MDHR includes its name on something in the game besides the death screens. *Her phase 1 death line is a reference to the idiom "Break a leg" which means to do well. She takes it literally after saying "nah," and saying to break both legs. *Every time the curtain falls, there is "ASBESTOS SAFETY CURTAIN" written on it. This is a reference to the fire-retardant properties of the mineral asbestos, and how it was was formerly used to make safety curtains before exposure to dust from it was known to cause lung cancer, mesothelioma and asbestosis. *If the player parries one of Sally's kisses during the first phase, it is possible to stand on top of the cherubs hanging from the ceiling. *The car that Sally and her "husband" drive off with at the end of phase 1 appears to be a convertible variant of a 1933 Bugatti Royale, a rare luxury car. *There is an unused sprite sheet for a prop bird, it is an attack for Sally but it is unknown which phase she will use them, most likely they would be summon by Sally and fly around the stage. *There is an unused crying animation for Sally, despite speculation it was for a simple difficulty knockout animation, similar to Ribby and Croaks, the animation was intended for phase 1. Unused coding reveals a branching story within her fight, where the fiance would have died from the spiky chandelier falling on him, causing her to cry at the altar. This would have caused phase 2 to take place in front of a nunnery and nuns will throw rulers down instead of babies throwing bottles, but the nuns will aim the ruler at the player(s) making it harder to dodge, and instead of the husband appears behind the bush, the priest act just like the husband, he will be worried and look out from the bush and has a sad look on his face after Sally is "dead", phase 3 includes the husband back in his unused deity form. **The unused phase 3 sprite of Sally's husband was going to be with Sally's cutout goddess form at said phase, it was ultimately scraped because the developers thought that phase will be too chaotic when both are attacking at the same time. The sprite is still in the game, off screen on the left, and there is a defeat animation for him, suggest that the idea of scrapping him is very late in the development of the game. If he is still in the game, he would have pushed out from off screen, staying at the same side with Goddess Sally and under her on the ground. He has an attack that run across the floor and the attack animation is him holding the grapes up. However, due to the fact that his projectiles were not finished, sprites resembling Jared Moldenhaur's head were used as placeholders. ***There is also an unused attack called "SHURIKEN BOMB" that was scrapped at the concept period, it was going to be used at phase 3, it has a string hanging the bomb, which has four curved knife stuck on it. It is unknown whether it will be used by the husband as it was scrapped way earlier. * In the codes, at the final phase when Sally is receiving her standing ovation, some fans will throw explosive projectiles at the stage instead of just roses, refrencing when people hated the show and throw tomatoes and random stuff on stage where it would make a mess. Unused Content Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inkwell Isle 3 Category:Inkwell Isle 3 bosses